In a great many eating facilities, such as fast food restaurants and the like, the patrons customarily dispose of the trash left over from their meals. However, it is often a problem to get certain patrons to comply with this custom due to real or perceived hygienic problems associated with the trash disposal devices currently in use. The waste container cabinets generally used have a storage compartment in which an open topped waste container is placed. Trash is deposited into the open topped waste container through a vertically oriented aperture that is located above the open top of the waste container and which has a vertically oriented pivoting lid member disposed within the vertically oriented aperture. In order to dispose of their trash, patrons must push the pivoting lid member into the cabinet with their hands or using the tray upon which the food is served. Because the lid member is often contaminated with food grease, condiments, and soda, some patrons who refuse to touch it and prefer to simply abandon their trash at a table, a counter, or on top of the waste container cabinet.
It would be benefit, therefore, to have a waste container cabinet which allowed patrons dining at such eating facilities to place their trash within the waste container without requiring the patron to touch the vertical lid member of the cabinet. It would be a further benefit if the waste container cabinet was easy to operate, and which has a convenient foot actuated mechanism for pivoting the lid member out of the patrons way when it is desired to dispose of their trash.